


Butterflies

by RelentlassHuggerSquad



Category: Professional Wrestling, WWE, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Gen, Kind of angsty, Liv gets her heart shattered, Riott Squad brotp, Ruby is the ultimate best friend and picks up the pieces
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2020-05-07 19:27:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19215967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RelentlassHuggerSquad/pseuds/RelentlassHuggerSquad
Summary: Liv gets broken up with and is sad. Ruby comes through to pick up the pieces.Based on the part of Gabbie Hanna's 'Perfect Day' song where it goes:"Oh, how could you miss this?Wish you would have wiped it awayLet me live in blissful ignoranceAnd let me have this perfect dayBut you left it all in ruinsWe ended on a perfect dayReally wish I could forgive thisCause after all this time you give me butterflies, butterfliesWhy'd you lie? Don't hurt my butterflies, butterfliesWatch them die, you killed my butterflies, butterfliesButterflies ruined my perfect dayWhat did I do to deserve this?"





	Butterflies

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AttackPlatypus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AttackPlatypus/gifts).



Everything hurt and Liv honestly felt like she was ready to cry again, the only problem was she had spent so much time crying she didn't think she had any tears left. It felt as though the trail the tears had left would be forever tattooed against her skin. Every nerve ending felt like it was on fire. 

 

Not only had her ex cheated on her, but he had also been nice enough to write a degrading song about her afterward. She could remember how she had felt when they first started going out, he had been muscular with a charming smile. He had broken her down in a way that nobody had broken her since Enzo. She had thought that Enzo was going to be the last loser that she dated, but apparently, her choice in men sucked as much now as it had back then. 

 

Sniffling as she heard a knock at the door, Liv just turned her back to it. She didn't want to see her ex, didn't want to see anybody. She had called in sick from work, telling the WWE that she had the flu and it was best if she wasn't there because they didn't need her for the show. 

 

Lost in her memories, she recalled how her ex had pursued her. He had bought her flowers, brought her to romantic serenity gardens for walks. Liv had honestly believed that he loved her, but when she found the love notes that were written to him by somebody else, her whole world had shattered. The butterflies he had made her feel, now felt like moths chewing away at her insides. 

 

Liv could hear the door opening as somebody entered her apartment. Tattooed arms encircled her waist, and for the briefest moment panic surged through her at the thought it would be Enzo. She soon relaxed when she spotted the familiar sunflower tattoo, Ruby's familiar perfume overwhelming her. Her best friend's embrace calmed her, but only enough for the dam to break and tears to fall again. 

 

Ruby didn't say anything she just held her friend, letting Liv cry silently against her. Liv let out a gut-wrenching cry, her whole body shaking with the big emotions she was feeling. Ruby simply kept rubbing her back, slowly scraping her nails along Liv's spine until the girl stopped crying. 

 

Burying her face into Ruby's shoulder, Liv tried to find the words to accurately explain what she was feeling. "Ru-" Liv's voice broke, anguish was written clearly in her expression. 

 

Ruby merely kissed the top of her friend's head, quietly shushing her. "It's okay Liv, you don't have to explain. I've got you, you're safe." 

 

Liv was still shattered inside, but for the moment the butterflies had stopped. She felt like she was still breaking, but for the time being Ruby was picking up the pieces and holding her together. 

 

Before she knew it, she was waking up again, not even realizing she had dozed off. She immediately shot up off the couch, a panicked look in her eyes. "Rue?"

 

Ruby walked out of Liv's kitchen, carrying a grilled cheese sandwich on a plate. She set the plate down and pulled Liv into another hug, trying to absorb the girl's pain. Ruby hated seeing her best friend hurting, it made her protective side come out. 

 

"He broke my heart Ru...He tried to tell me it was my fault for being gone so much. He said he had needs." Liv spat the words out with venom, flinching at the way they seemed to echo around her empty apartment. 

 

Ruby's grip tightened on Liv, anger for her friend coursing through her. The leader of the Riott Squad tried to squash that emotion, choosing instead to focus on Liv. "He's a tool sweetheart, you can't listen to him."

 

"What did I do to deserve this?" Liv asked as she looked into Ruby's eyes. She couldn't understand why she kept getting her heart broke over and over again. "It hurt so much Ru." 

 

The tattooed-wrestler wished she had the answer for her best friend, it broke her heart to see Liv so defeated. "You need to eat love, I'll stay with you." Ruby offered, sitting down on the couch. 

 

Liv grabbed the sandwich Ruby had made and then curled into Ruby's side as she ate it. Liv in fact normally loved grilled cheese sandwiches, but since she had found out about what her ex did, everything tasted plain. Ruby could sense Liv's uneasiness and so she settled for playing with Liv's hair, trying to calm her down. 

 

"Why does it hurt so bad Rue, I just don't get it. Why would he do this to me, it was supposed to be a perfect day. He was supposed to be for me what Ray is for Sarah. I wanted that happening ending." Liv had watched Sarah and her other friends find their happiness and move on. She wanted something like that, something she could hold on to.

 

"I don't have the answers for you baby girl, all I can tell you is that it's his loss. I know it hurts so much right now, but you're a catch. You're going to find somebody who deserves you, who loves you and see the light in you. You'll have that special day, and I'll be your maid-of-honor and get to tell you I told you so." Ruby said, trying to pour love and positivity back into Liv. It was unnerving to see Liv so down in the dumps. 

 

Lifting a hand, Liv traced the sunflower on Ruby's shoulder with a finger. "Will you be my sunshine for a while?" 

 

Ruby gave a sad smile and nodded. "Yeah, of course, Liv." Ruby had never been able to deny Liv anything, she'd give her best friend the world if it made her happy.

**Author's Note:**

> I know, I know I write angsty stuff. But I love my Squad Squad, and angsty Ruby is my favorite. She loves her friends so much, especially Liv. Like she has a soft spot for both Sarah and Liv and sucks so bad at hiding them. Also, Ruby's sunflower tattoo is my favorite. 
> 
> \- RHS


End file.
